brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown
In the Showdown Event, there are 10 players. The objective of the game is to kill all of your opponents and be the last Brawler standing. When a player dies or when a crate is opened, a Power-Up will be dropped onto the floor. This increases the Brawler's health by 400 and increases their attack damage by 10% for the duration of the match. The longer you survive, the greater the rewards. As the match progresses, a deadly poison gas blows in from the edges of the arena, forcing all Brawlers into a progressively smaller area. Useful Brawlers :Dynamike: As a thrower, Dynamike can safely pressure other brawlers from behind cover. In addition, his huge damage output makes him scary for even tanks to attack. Dynamike's super is a very efficient way to kill a weakened opponent, and in some cases his super can be very helpful to move around the map. :Colt and''' Brock: You can take advantage of Colt and Brock’s huge DPS to whittle down any brawler's health, and their range lets them easily kill opponents from a distance. If an opponent is hiding behind a wall, their super can be used to break it and take them down. :Tara: Her damage and wide range make her a very strong brawler, and her cards can hit multiple brawlers, letting her take down several at once. Tara's super is basically an instant kill with equal power ups, which lets her easily take down opposing brawlers. :Bull: Though he can easily be pressured by long ranged brawlers like Colt and Rico, bush camping is an effective strategy. If you can sneak up on an opponent, Bull's ridiculously high DPS at close range lets him get kills easily. :Penny: While Penny isn't the best at close-range combat, she can keep the pressure on with her far range attack and Super. Because of her ability with coins flying out of her main attack, you can hit enemies hiding behind boxes to do a lot of damage. :Frank: With really high HP and high damage per strike, Frank can consistently defeat enemies easily. His super can also stun them, so they won’t be able to escape, leaving them vulnerable to anything. :Mortis' and 'Crow:''' '''Both brawlers has a faster movement speed than all other brawlers, meaning they can get up close to enemies to deal damage or run away more easily. They can also deal with teaming very well, as well as backstabbing teammates when their teammates’ HP gets really low. :Spike:''' '''When he hits a target, Spike can deal really high damage to a single target. Even if he misses, the 6 spikes will burst out and might hit a target, giving him the ability to pressure enemies. Also, his super can slow down enemies, as well as healing him if he has his star power. :El Primo''': His high damage allows for easy kills in a small map which keeps getting smaller. El Primo's super, which launches him a fairly long distance for a devastating attack, allows you to join into a pre-existing fight, or chase down players that think they can escape. He can pressure enemies easily, but works better alone than in a team, because he will constantly be chasing down other people due to his close range attacks. Tips *If playing as a Brawler with relatively low health, hiding in bushes and waiting for enemy Brawlers to walk by and ambushing them can take them by surprise, allowing you to defeat them. *At the beginning of the game, go for Power Cube boxes. Try to do so without being detected. If you can collect a sizable amount of Power Cubes, it could give you the upper hand in a fierce battle. *If you spot a bush-camper, then it is good to either immediately start attacking the area to make him visible, or distance yourself, while keeping your aim trained on the spot. It depends on your Brawler and your circumstances, but it is always a very good idea to draw out or make visible an enemy that is bush-camping. *Don't go too aggressive since you don't get any more trophies for getting a lot of kills. *Always check bushes thoroughly. Even if you think you've checked a bush, an enemy brawler might be dodging your shots in there or staying at the very edge. This is easier with wide spread brawlers like Poco and Pam. *Don't get too close to a bush if you're checking it. An enemy brawler can just jump on you. History *On 3/7/17, a change made it so that player names are hidden (replaced with ???) when your Brawler has 300 or more Trophies. *On 11/8/17, the damage boost of 1 Power Cube was increased to 15% (previously 5%). *On 16/8/17, the damage boost of 1 Power Cube was decreased to 10% (previously 15%). *On 4/9/17, the poison gas was made able to destroy Power Cube boxes. *On 29/1/19, the player names are now blank, instead of ??? when your brawler has 300 or more Trophies. Category:Events